Discworld
Discworld refers to the series of books by Terry Pratchett, one of the authors most revered by the PPC. The series takes place on the Disc. It's where the boots come from. The final Discworld novel, The Shepherd's Crown, was released on 27 August, 2015 in the UK, and 1 September in the US. The book was published posthumously, as Pratchett died in March 2015. The Disc The Disc is a flat world, carried on the backs of four elephants that stand on the back of a giant turtle, which swims through space slowly and inexorably. The centre of the Disc is the Hub, and the mountain Cori Celesti, upon which sits Dunmanifestin, the citadel of the Gods. There is one large continent, which stretches from the Hub to the Rim Ocean, and includes such major locations as Ankh-Morpork, the Sto Plains, Sto Helit, Quirm, Genua, and Lancre. Three other continents are more-or-less known: Klatch, which is differentiated from the unnamed large continent much in the way that Asia is differentiated from Europe, contains Ephebe, Tsort, Djelibeybi, Omnia, and Howondaland, and is definitely not based on Africa at all; the Counterweight Continent, also known as the Agatean Empire, a mysterious place where gold is as cheap as lead; and XXXX (Fourecks), a hot, red country dominated by kangaroos, lack of water, and the phrase 'she'll be right'. Discworld and the PPC Most things in the Disc run on the power of story and belief, hence the existence of the Verruca Gnome (don't ask). Narrativium is a real, potent element on the Disc. There are a fair number of canons who have cottoned on to this; notably the History Monks, Granny Weatherwax, and probably Death. Running into these characters while on a mission is to be avoided if at all possible. When in Ankh-Morpork, it is also advisable to keep an eye out for Gaspode, as he knows about the PPC and about Mary Sues, and can be useful. In the Real World, the Disc was created by the Great God Pterry eons ago. Fans (and that group includes a fair number of agents) are known for their almost religious fervour for all things Discesque, and also, apparently, for their secret boot fetishes. Technically, Agent Trojanhorse is banned from Discworld. Should you see her in there, pretend you didn't. The Disc is also the source of the Hedgehog Song. Do not sing this song in the Official Fanfiction University of Redwall or in front of Agent Stormsong if you value your appendages. The PPC celebrates the anniversary of the Glorious Revolution on May 25 by wearing a sprig of lilac, which should not be gathered from the Lilac. Agents Native to the Disc * Adalwulf, a werewolf native to Uberwald, is a patrol oficer in the DIA. * Erratic was a troll from an unknown part of the Disc. * Halley lived in the Shades in a Discworld/''The Lord of the Rings'' crossover. * Nurse Immac is from somewhere on the Disc. * Tuff, a troll in Personnel * Veridian Green hails from Ankh-Morpork. * The PPC Nac Mac Feegle Clan. * Somebody named Deepdelver runs a tavern and eatery in New Caledonia, which serves rat-based foods and is surprisingly popular. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialised in this Continuum Agents are considered specialised in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialised in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agent Dafydd Illian (DOGA) and Agents Vemi Fincaran and Penny (DMS) ** 'The Child of Susan Sto Helit', with Agent Selene Windflower (DOGA) ** 'Al and Death' ** 'Not So Simple' * Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (DBS) ** 'A Promise To Be Kept', Part 1, Part 2 (alternative link), with Agents July and Library (DF) ** 'Out in the Rain' ** 'Teatime Punished' (NSFW) Agents Not Yet Specialised in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialised, yet. They probably soon will be. * 'The Assassins' Holiday', Agents Manx and Shadow (DF) * 'That Darn Cat', Agents Kayla Richards and Teek Virtanen (DMS) * 'The Luggage Runs Off with the One Ring' (crossover with The Lord of the Rings), Agents Jay and Acacia (DIC) * "A PPC Beginning" (incomplete), Agents Alec Troven and Verra Rose (DI) Category:Continua Category:Literature Category:Discworld